Artemis (Saint Seiya)
|-|Base= |-|Donning Armor= Summary Artemis, Goddess of the Moon (月の女神アルテミス, Tsuki no megami Arutemisu), Regent over Hunt and Chastity, was First introduced to the Saint Seiya Franchise during Saint Seiya: Heaven Chapter Overture Movie, and later reintroduced in the Saint Seiya Next Dimension Manga. Like most of her family, she now lives in the Heavens away from Humanity, and at first appears to be completely faithful to the Olympians, and willing to fight against her sister Athena in their name. However, in reality her alignments are far more neutral, and she still holds love for her little sister and for humanity as a whole. She resides in the Lunar Sanctuary, protected by her army of female warriors, the Satellites. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-C Name: Artemis Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Olympian God, Greek God, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Possession (Gods can possess select host and use their body instead of their own), Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other seperated realms), Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Universe level (Comparable to Base Athena) | Low Multiverse level '(Traded blows with God Cloth Athena) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Universal (Traded blows with Athena) | Low Multiversal (Traded blows with God Cloth Athena) Durability: Universe level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Her Scepter, Her Armor, Her Bow and Arrow Intelligence: Highly intelligent. Has lived for Thousand, if not Millions of Years. Skilled Warriors. One of the 12 Olympian Gods who rule the Universe Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | Armor Gallery File:6.04.jpg|Artemis, donning her Kamui, as depicted in Sacred Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Cosmo Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toei Animation Category:Causality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Sense Users Category:Illusionists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Hunters Category:Scepter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users